


Cogito, ergo sum

by CuriouslyCheekyCheye



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriouslyCheekyCheye/pseuds/CuriouslyCheekyCheye
Summary: I think, therefore I am. And that's how it started.A being comes into existence, clueless on the workings and meaning of emotions around it. It doesn't understand why the creatures do what they do but it Is willing to learn, and grow.Just a writing practice fic.





	Cogito, ergo sum

It starts with a thought. Just one, an observation of it's surroundings. It's empty.

That's how the being gets there, and how it stays there. But where is there? Is it everywhere? Is it nowhere? Maybe 'there' is, in fact, right here...

It decides not think about it.

It does not think again for a while.

* * *

 

 When it has another thought, it's a reaction to something in the distance. Or was it right in front of it?

In front of it.

The being gazed upon the thing before it with the focus of one who had never seen anything before. A speck of light in a void, a blankness that the being couldn't describe. It looked into the light, and looked, and looked.

Then, leaning in closer, it blinked.

It's surrounded by the light now.

* * *

 

 It does not have a body. It does not have hands, or feet, legs or a torso. No head or face or eyes through which to observe. But observe, it does.

The light around it now is different. It's the same, but not. Some places are brighter, some places are shadowed, and some places have no light at all. But the not-light is not the void, or the blankness. There are different types of light too. Colors. There are also shapes. Circles and triangles and squares and lines and curves and shapes apon shapes that the being cannot name. Shapes it would never have imagined by itself. There is movement and not-movement and time and space and things constantly changing and the being wants to see it all and learn and understand _and maybe even experience-_

But what the being is most intreuged by are the other creatures. Living things that communicate and do activities. The being does not understand the point, but the creatures keep doing it anyway. They seem peaceful enough. For a long time it watches, and watches, and watches...

Then, something happens.

* * *

 

 It observes the fights. The side which seems to be doing best is the side with the creatures that walk on two legs and have hair on top of their heads. They destroy the enemies with the flick of a stick with metal welded to it. It learned they are called humans. They are the side with more members, merciless and swift as they strike each blow.

The other side, monsters, do not fare as well.

The being, after long of looking and watching and observing, knows that the monsters have something humans do not. A funny energy they call magic that can do so many things that the humans can't. It can make fires without flint or fuel, it can heal in minutes, it can summon weapons from thin air. The being does not understand why the monsters don't win. They could easily be better, faster, more ruthless, but they're not. It doesn't understand.

Later, it sees a human swipe it's weapon across the chest of a monster, and something catches it's attention. Right before the monster desolves into dust, it can see a strange grey shape in the wound, cracking and shattering and disappearing with the body. The shape glowed and shined like that first light, filling the being with something it cannot describe. A want for a sunrise after a dark stormy night. A cool spring shower after a boiling day of work. Something they weren't going to get, but they want it, _need it so much-_

Watching that light break unsettled the being, so it went somewhere else.

* * *

 

The humans win.

They force the monsters into a mountain, and the being follows. It does not want to be near those creatures, that looked so cold and blank as they shattered lights all around them. It did not want to see the dust piles as they blew on the wind, making the being feel heavy and uncomfortable somewhere in it's centre.

The being does not know why it felt like that. It did not know it could feel.

The humans seal the mountain with some kind of magic that uses seven lights, each a different color, and creates a barrier of some kind. The monsters gather their wounded, and move deeper into the cavern.

The being stares at their backs, and turns back to the shifting colors and shades of the light. It wants to move forward an touch it, see what happens, but there is a weight in the being, heavy and slugish, almost dragging it back to the group. It thinks it's called hesitation.

It moves forward regardless and touches the barrier. It does not think for a while after that.

* * *

 

Time passes once again, and when the being is able to think again, it moves away from the barrier and into the cavern. The monsters have built homes and stores and roads and puzzles, and the entity wonders how long they were not thinking. Was it days, or years?

The monsters look better, some smiling and husteling along to complete tasks and comunicate with each other. But there is still something wrong. They do not have that same energie from before the fights began, and some seem paler from the lack of sun, and everything is dusty and worn.

The being is not sure what to do, so it moves on.

It eventually comes to a big building near the cavern wall. A castle for the more important creatures, it recalls. The leaders? Inside there is laughter and shrieks as two little ones chase each other. A monster and a...

...human.

The monster has a goat like form, all big eyes and soft fur, with the stripes it's clothing telling the being that the monster is what they call a child. The human, on the other hand, has brown hair that reach to their shoulders and cover their eyes. it does nothing to hide their rosy cheeks and big, bright smile. The being sees none of the emptyness and blankness it saw in the other humans, so it slowly edges closer.

The monster is chasing the human, telling it to slow down and let the monster catch them. the human tauntsthe monster, telling it to run faster. Their laughter makes something bubble up in the being, and they want to oin the game the creatures are playing. It seems... fun. Then a bigger goat monster approaches the two, calling them in for dinner, and they leave.

The being feels empty and alone. It doesn't like it.

It continues to follow the children.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment I'm doing, to see how good I am at writing a character that's basically a blank base. The being is what I consider a baby, something brought into the world to learn from people around it then try to become someone great. they do not know what emotions are, and don't understand things that to us would be obvious.  
> Like when they see the monster's SOUL. What they felt then was hope, a want for better things after a hard trial or difficult times. Then watching those lights be crushed was like seeing hope being smothered.  
> I have no idea if this is any good, so feel free to eave constructive criticism. You are also very welcome to leave a kudos if you enjoy this, and I might continue it.


End file.
